ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aurelian
From the text commentary of "Yesteryear" on the DVD written by Michael and Denise Okuda: The bird-like scientist was from a civilization called the Skorr, a people featured in 'The Jihad' (TAS). and The Skorr scientist, named Aleek-Om, was voiced by James Doohan, who also provided the voice of Commander Thelin. --Bp 07:59, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Where does the name Aurelia/Aurelian come from anyway? --Bp 09:20, 3 December 2006 (UTC) : is a feminine name from old Roman times. It's also a , but that wasn't discovered until 1989 (still interesting though).--Tim Thomason 17:22, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::The Concordance is the source, which claims to makes use of original scripts: ::*'Aleek-Om' (voice: James Doohan): A golden-feathered birdlike alien with crest, clawed hands and feet, beaked mouth, and great wings; the native of Aurelia is a historian at the Guardian of Forever when Spock and Kirk return from an exploratory time-travel (YY). ::*'Aurelia': A planet of human-sized bird creatures. Aleek-Om, Federation historian at the Guardian of Forever time portal site, is a native of Aurelia (YY). ::Oh and: in relation to TOS/TAS the Okudas are the last people to ask; they might be experts on TNG and DS9, but have only average knowledge of the earlier show, just read through Kirk's career ...-- Kobi 19:24, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :I read that way too quickly. I assumed Aurelians were referenced in the episode.--Tim Thomason 19:32, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :::Well, those two look very much alike to me, and if one species name was mentioned on screen and the other was not, I'd merge them and leave Aurelian as a redirect there - but I'm not TAS expert, maybe I'm missing something. -- Cid Highwind 10:42, 4 December 2006 (UTC) What we have is a conflict between 2 "restricted validity resources". I don't think we can really speculate about what the author's know to pick between them. The strength that making Aleek-Om a Skorr has is that it simply looks like a Skorr, which may be enough "visual material" to make it a "valid resource". Although, we can not ignore that the animators were sometimes lazy, or simply had limited resouces, and reused animations for different species, like the Maravel dragon and the Swooper (who's only difference is that it is a plant and has tentacle root things) (oh, and also the Mechanical sentinel). If the writers intended them to be different species, it would be unfortunate to ignore that only because they are the same animation frames. --Bp 11:18, 4 December 2006 (UTC) ... So, do we use the visual evidence coupled with Okuda's comments or the concordance whcih probably came from a script? --Bp 02:14, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::: Well given the fact that the term "Aurelian" was never spoken on screen (with exception of being hidden in Laurelian) and Skorr was, I would tend to lean towards the latter. --Alan del Beccio 02:29, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :So, are the Skorr from Aurelia? Or is that another Concordance name?--Tim Thomason 02:51, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Both Aurelia and the people who live there, Aurelians, are from the concordance which claim to use the script from as source material, but Aleek-Om's race was never specified in the episode. Tchar and Alar were specifically stated to be Skorr in . --Bp 02:59, 21 March 2007 (UTC) The TAS DVD Special features showed a page from the script of Yesteryear, so the script must still exist. I wonder who you could call to get a copy or just an answer. --Bp 03:01, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::: And the homeworld of the Skorr was never mentioned. --Alan del Beccio 03:14, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Well, the thinking was that because the people from Aurelia are called Aurelians, not Skorr, then Skorr were not from Aurelia. I guess there could be sub-Aurelians or something. --Bp 03:21, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::::: I own a copy of the script. In the cast list, he is listed as ALEEK-OM (Aurelian). In the "Star Trek Log" adaptation, Alan Dean Foster specified a given name of "Loom". In the stage directions, "Aleek-Om is a native of the planet Aurelia, and he is a bird-like creature of blue-green hue." (Not the colours eventually used, of course.) I always thought he was a homage to the bird creature of "The Cage". Curt Danhauser, who runs a TAS website, also did the captions and cardback text for the anniversary TAS trading cards a few years ago, and he's always called the Aurelians and Skorr as the one species. --Ian Mclean, aka Therin of Andor, 13 July 2007 :::: I guess that settles that. --Alan 02:58, 5 November 2008 (UTC)